


Happy Ending

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Foreplay, Massage, Massage with happy ending, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ardynyesconweek, he cares deep, when ardyn cares about something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: Today was just one of those days where everything was wrong. Thank the Astrals for the massage scheduled after work.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn Yes Con Week Day 1: well deserved cozy mini vacation

    “Yes of course Chief Besithia, I will make sure he gets the documents today,” you said into the phone receiver, words clipped and controlled. Hoping your voice didn’t portray the hollowness of your statement. Yes, you would place the documents in visual range for your boss, but that didn’t mean he would look them over anytime soon.

    The other line on the phone goes dead after the high and mighty Besithia, with blatant disgust, questions your secretarial abilities to handle the simple task. The norm with him, but instead of your usual cool indifference his insult left you vibrating in a fury. 

Today has not been your day. 

     All starting with you waking up on the wrong side of the bed and proceeding to fall face first onto the cold floor. There you have remained throughout this emotionally and physically exhausting day. The adrenaline surge at running late (sleeping through your backup alarms) and the aftermath of frazzled nerves has left you feeling one step behind. The confidence you frequently sported shakily held in place by sheer habit.

       Fate did not deem to smile upon your unfortunate start to the day. No, it decided to make you suffer further. 

   Unexpectedly (although really you weren’t too surprised) you were tasked with organizing and moving magitek lab documents to a new facility being built in Ghorovas rift. All because your boss, the mastermind behind magitek and the Chancellor of Niflheim was nowhere to be found. Not an unusual state for him to be MIA but of all days, this was not the day for him to be gone. Your performance feeling subpar as you juggled both his and your responsibilities. 

     When applying for the job Chancellor Izunia had made it very clear that you would be tasked with many duties as his secretary since he was often out of office. Doing what exactly you aren't sure, only ever receiving vague locations and reasons. Ardyn Izunia just appeared and disappeared at leisure. Leaving you to deal with irritated Niflheim officials more often than not. Signing documents, the only real responsibility Ardyn couldn’t shake, was the most significant pain in your neck. _Literally._

     A tension headache that has been threatening since lunch announces its arrival with a pounding at your temples that runs to the base of your skull. _Just great._ Discarding your phone on the papers Ardyn would most likely not sign or even see today, probably not till Monday, you rest your forehead in your hands. _Why can’t he ever just tell me what is going on?_ You think with frustration extending past your working relationship because against better judgment, you crossed the professional boundary. Delving into a rewarding but strenuous relationship with the prominent Chancellor of Niflheim for the past six months. 

     Against the advice of your peers and even Ardyn’s dismissal of your initial show of attraction, you had pursued the man. Something about him a magnetic pull that you just couldn’t ignore. Never really understanding the hostility or creepiness people associated with him. 

     Ardyn had attempted to steer you clear, shatter your romantic desires. Warning that being involved with him wouldn’t be easy, a man hardened by years. Unable to promise anything more than a good time. But all his warnings and terms you had readily accepted. Your interest and desire in him not swayed.

     Until now you have never regretted that decision, but with patience and energy stores depleted, you imagined how much less your irritation could be. Not having it doubled by your boss and lover being the same person who could never answer a simple phone call or inform you of significant events to take place. 

       Muttering under your breath, you shuffle the documents and head towards his vacant office. Promising yourself silently that after dropping off the papers, you were going to clock out early for your Friday and enjoy the much-needed massage conveniently scheduled this evening. Avoiding the rush of traffic. The mere thought had your shoulders relaxing from their tense position. Imagining with delight all the knots wrapped around stress expertly worked out by your -now friend after months of sessions- masseuse. And then proceed to have a self-indulgent weekend, without Ardyn for a refreshing change. _A good reset before the next week. I bet he'll text that he is gone anyways for the weekend,_ you guess while opening the door to Ardyn's empty office.  

   Only...the office is not so vacant. There Ardyn sits behind his desk. Smiling devilishly no doubt from efficiently stopping you mid-stride in surprise. 

    “Ar—Mr. Izunia?” you stutter in greeting and question, remembering at the last second to keep up your professional appearance. The logical and...tantalizing option you and Ardyn agreed upon. Avoiding media scandals while also building up the sexual tension. Glances, “accidental” touches, phrases with second meanings, all deliciously increasing the anticipation for the weekend...or sometimes weeknights..or on top his desk...

   Clearing your throat, you ignore the sudden flare of desire. Reminding yourself that this man, gorgeous man that he is, has left you more burdened than not recently. _His usual M.O. But damn it all._

    “Ah Miss Y/N, was that dear Verstael I heard you talking to on the phone?” Ardyn asked merrily, leaning back into his plush chair. Looking very reminiscent of a King lazing about on his throne. “Is he in need of something once more?”

      A rod of irritability running through your spine sends it into rigid straightness. _Now he's here, at the end of the day, offering help? Or really, doing the responsibilities, he is supposed to do?_  Trying to take a subtle calming breath, blinking slowly, you approach and set the documents before him on the desk. With the utmost gentleness belying your aggravated state.

     “You are correct, Chief Besithia is requesting that you look over these documents for approval. They are the last pieces needed to complete the move to the new magitek facility,” you said in the most monotone professional voice you could muster. Pushing away the urge to ask Ardyn what he had been up to that allowed him to arrive at the most convenient time, yet again. Focusing on the relaxing massage waiting for you. The promise of bliss holding your composure together. 

      Eyebrow quirked Ardyn leans forward and begins to leaf through the documents, “Hmmm yes, that was happening today wasn’t it…” he mumbles, a hand scratching at his wild maroon locks. 

   Just as expected, he forgot but having it confirmed without remorse brings a flush to your cheeks. Ardyn doesn’t see it though as he continues looking through the papers, humming pleasantly to some unseen thought.  Face relaxing into a smirk. The grinding of your teeth also going unnoticed as he says without looking up, “Y/N I’m in need for you to fetch something—”

     “Mr. Izunia,” you interrupted sharply. The anger overflowing to the point that it moved your lips before you could stop them. With his eyes focused on you in curiously, no affront or surprise (the man was never surprised), you decided to forge ahead with the opening your rudeness created. “Excuse me sir, but I will be unable to perform any further duties today. I have a prior personal engagement scheduled that cannot be missed. But I can fetch another though for your request,” you explained as quickly and eloquently as possible. Aware of the chilly vexation threaded between each word but you did not try to hide it. As pointless and petty as it was, your soft bruised heart couldn't help but make itself known.  

      Ardyn blinks once, amusement mingling with curiosity, lighting the golden orbs most unfairly. “That won't be necessary Y/N,” Ardyn said with a dismissive flip of his hand before curling his fingers around a pen. “I'll handle the task personally. I won't hold you further. Hope your engagement is a pleasing one.” With a small smile, Ardyn ended the conversation and began signing his name on the first document beneath his pen.

        Undecided as to whether you should feel affronted or relieved by his lack of response to your rude declaration, you’re still standing rigidly before Ardyn when he finishes his signature. When gold iris’s flick back up to you in silent inquiry, you're jolted back into action. 

     Mind shelving your internal dilemma to be figured out at a later date, you mutter a hasty “thank you” and nod. Turning quickly on your heel you exit Ardyn's office, closing the door before any further words could be exchanged. Because you were sure if you listened to his melodic voice a second more, you would forget all the irritations and the awaiting massage.  

 

* * *

 

 

     Entering the familiar studio apartment of your masseuse, you take a deep cleansing breath. Nostrils filling pleasantly with a mixture of lavender, chamomile and a hint of eucalyptus; the aromas lingering from massages no doubt completed throughout the day.  With the combined soothing muted colors of the room, your nerves began to slowly unwind. The headache since talking with Ardyn, significantly diminished as you smiled in content. This is exactly what your body needs.

    “Welcome!” your masseuse called out cheerily with a wide smile that met their eyes. “Everything is all set up, just go on ahead. You know the routine,” they said with a wink.

    Their positive energy contagious you found yourself smiling in return. “That I do, thanks,” you said and walked to the corner of the room that was curtained off to create a private and intimate space for the massage.

      “I’ll come in after a few minutes, just finishing up some things,” the masseuse called out as you parted the light obscuring curtains and entered the makeshift room of solitude.

     By the soft glow of several fake candles, you wasted no time in shedding all of your clothes. Not wanting a single barrier or hindrance in the tranquil massage your muscles were aching to receive. After placing your folded clothes and shoes on the lone chair in the space, you climb onto the massage bed that is taking up most of the space. Tucking your self comfortably between the fine linen sheets, stomach down, you nestled your face into the headrest.

         Finally in a horizontal position, arms loosely at your side, a fresh sheet the only covering on your naked flesh, you released a sigh that carried out much of your tension. All that remained was for the skilled hands of the masseuse to work out the knots of muscles hiding the remaining pent-up stress. A chill of anticipation run up your spine as you continued to breathe in and out. Timing your breaths with the gentle background music of soft waves and piano. 

      Distantly you hear the chime of the door opening as your mind enters a trancelike state. After what could have been seconds or minutes, you hear the light swoosh of the curtains as they part and close. Then footsteps muffled by the plush carpet beneath move around you and the massage table. Expecting the usual, you don’t move or look up when you hear the clink of glass, envisioning the massage oil bottle selected. The twist of a cap and hands lathering up confirm your guess.

       _Hmmm, they must be using a new fragrance,_ you lazily think as earthy spicy notes tickle your nose. It was a familiar scent, comforting in its musk but..now there was a strong smell of the regular lavender-chamomile oil...

        Your shoulders shudder, gooseflesh running down your arms, as the sheet is unexpectedly pulled down. The full of your back exposed as the sheet is double draped over your butt and legs. _Don't they start at the feet and work their way up?..._

        As you open your mouth to question, a sigh is released instead. Hands slick with oil begin to massage the muscles bunched on either side of your neck. You can’t help but sigh again, questions about the new routine forgotten, as deft fingers roll along the knots hidden beneath your skin. Teasing and kneading out each one expertly, the hands work all across the upper back.

   Strong fingers then run along your spine from the base of the neck up to the curve of your skull. Pausing in the hollow of where scalp and neck meet, the thumbs rub circles on the sensitive muscle, eliciting a groan out of you. A groan that sounds utterly lewd, but can’t be helped. Not when you’re in a state of bliss, the muscle causing your headache being massaged and pampered. Just the thought of the fingers stopping any time soon had a whimper rising in your throat—but the anxiety is dismissed as long fingers stretched into your hair,  massaging the side of your head.   

      When the hands to begin their decent once more to the meaty flesh of your shoulders, you are too light headed to complain, and the moment was right for them to move on. Even so, you let out a sigh that was both wistful and content. Mind floating pleasantly away as the hands massage slowly down your back. The muscles like warm moldable clay beneath them. Serotonin and dopamine levels reaching a new high you've never experienced so early in a massage. Your body beginning to tingle from more than just relaxation. _This is definitely new—_

“Dearest, do you always sigh so seductively when receiving these monthly massages?” a voice, as rich and smooth as honey, and shouldn’t be present, asks.

    Forgetting propriety, and your face that would be red from the headrest, you quickly raise up on your elbows and crane your neck to look back at the false masseuse. “Ardyn?! W-what are you doing here?” you ask incredulously, head swimming as your heart went from lazy thuds to frenzied beats in, what felt like, a millisecond. Ardyn—sans coat, scarfs, and gloves—dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off muscular forearms, was almost too much to comprehend.

   “Well, truthfully this was not my initial intention...” Ardyn drawled, his hands continuing to knead the now taught muscles of your low back. Not hindered in the slightest by your change in position or question. “But when I saw your beautiful form laid out so invitingly, I simply couldn’t resist. Wanted to try my hand at easing some of this extra tension my negligence has caused.” Ardyn met your challenging gaze with a sheepish smile, full of honest truth. No amusement or teasing. “Would you like me to continue this massage of apology?” Ardyn asked, the innocent wideness of his eyes conflicting with the purr of his voice.

      “What—what about—,” your words come to a halt as you bite your lower lip holding back a moan. Ardyn’s hands gliding further down, teasingly pushing the sheet away as his thumbs began to trace your hip dimples lazily. After a second of letting the hot flash run its course, you attempt to form a logical course of thought again. “Where is my actual masseuse? How are you even in here?” You had tried to sound stern, but it fell flat when, at the same time, you shifted your hips. Increasing the pressure and heat from Ardyn’s fingers.

    “I could say I was persuasive..but to be accurate, they became distracted with something needing their attention, and I took the opportunity given,” Ardyn muttered his voice becoming almost a hushed whisper as he leaned his face down to yours. Gold orbs looking at you entreatingly, warm breath brushing your lips, Ardyn asked in a whisper, “What do you say, dear, shall I unravel you? Help you forget the troubles of today and all others from this point on.”   

     It really made no sense, you had a ton of questions, and even the urge to apologize...but this is exactly what your heart needed. What you have yearned for from Ardyn, but never expected. Not from a man who is always distant, even when held in your arms...But here he was, close in every way…

    Tilting your chin up the barest amount, you kiss the Chancellors lips, soft and slow. Humming in pleasure as his hands grip your hips. A prickling sensation rippling out and down from his fingers, teasing your arousal to life. Any worry that your masseuse/friend would walk in, on what you hoped would become a debauched scene, dissipated like mist in the rising heat.

     “Yes. Please, don’t stop,” you plead, half whisper half moan, pulling regretfully away from his lips. Ready to be lulled once again into hazy bliss by Ardyn’s skillful hands.

   “It will be my pleasure. Now...” Running his hands lightly up your sides, Ardyn’s thumbs applied pressure up your back. Slowly lowering you back to the massage table. “You are to lay here and allow me to finish what I started. I do so enjoy pampering you,” Ardyn said affectionately, palms rolling across your shoulders and down your arms, helping tuck them next to you.

     With a content sigh, you lay flush on the massage table, keeping your head turned so that you can continue watching Ardyn. A warmth blossoming fresh and full in your chest at the soft look he was directing towards you, your body. His eyes caressing each piece of your skin that his hands did, and more. The lazy half-smile of a man enjoying himself was all for you.

      The need to apologize rose again that he didn’t deserve your chilly tone or backhanded disrespect earlier. He had just been his usual self, seemingly in his own world..but you would save that discussion for later. This was his apology. Wouldn’t do to interrupt him again. Especially when his hands are pushing the sheet further away.

         With a smooth motion, just his fingertips, Ardyn grazed them down the mounds of your ass and continuing down your legs. Stopping only once the sheet was gathered at your ankles. Your body gave a shudder as air,  cool compared to your rising body temperature, tickled your skin. Without comment, Ardyn began massaging up your legs, rubbing away the goose-pimple flesh. The strength of his hands never wavering as he steadily moved up to your thighs.

       A thrill of excitement began to build with each gliding stroke of his hands nearing the apex of your legs. Your imagination already living out just what his hands could massage next, what you knew, intimately, he was most skilled at doing. The wetness at your core was not imaginary though. _Just a little bit further..._ Not ashamed in the least you raise your ass up suggestively, allowing ample space between you and the table.

   But his hands continued up and past.

     The disgruntled whine, rasped from your throat was embarrassing, but you didn’t really regret it. Ardyn was teasing, and you weren’t too proud not to show your displeasure.

     “Now dearest, I simply can’t provide you with maximum relief until I work this exquisite ass of yours,” Ardyn purred as he put action to his words. Gripping your mounds of flesh in his large hands and massaging them. His fingers digging into tense muscles you didn’t know you had. He worked your large muscles until you could no longer discern their shape. Their incredible deep ache opening a whole new well of yearning.

       Moaning with want, you almost couldn’t meet Ardyn’s eyes, yours half-lidded with delirium, but you did. You tried to plead, to ask him to touch you, but only heavy breathes leave your parted lips. The heat radiating from your core, mimicked on your cheeks as your eyes wandered down to settle on the large bulge tenting his pants. Only realizing your lower lip is caught with your teeth mid-fantasy when Ardyn chuckles with a groan.

       “I think I overestimated my ability to resist your allure,” Ardyn murmured as he leaned down and began to place kisses along your spine. Dragging his stubble along your sensitive skin, knowing full well how it drove you mad. Each sharp prickle acting like an acupuncture point going straight to your sex. “I was planning on dragging this out, but I need to hear that sweet voice of yours cry out for me.”

        Ardyn’s deft fingers made themselves known again, heightening the prickly kisses, as they run down the fissure leading to your entrance. Eagerly you arch your back once more, lifting your hips as his fingers ghosted across your nether lips. The tantalizing sensation of his finger pads caressing you with exceptional care was euphoric. Closing your eyes, the soft sounds of waves and piano help you hone in on his touch. Ardyn's other hand still gripping and massaging an ass cheek; the fingers about to part your folds to discover your wet arousal; hot breath hovering over—

   “Aaahnngh,” you cry out, eyes opening wide, as teeth bite into the thick muscle of your ass, but the pinching pain quickly fades. Ardyn’s tongue laving it away with languid strokes that leave only tingling pleasure on the bruised flesh, your other cheek massaged in time with his tongue. And then a finger delves past your folds. 

      Your essence gushes out as he easily slips a finger into your velvety canal aching for him. Torturously slow, Ardyn thrusts it in and out, going deeper and deeper each time. You keen in longing for more fingers, more friction, more of Ardyn all over… but attempts at moving your hips are stilled by the hand groping your ass.

      With a final roll of his tongue and kiss to the tender marked flesh, Ardyn leaned up and away, but his hands do not falter in their work. “Now, now Y/N, you are to relax. Let me do all the work...well, the pleasure really,” Ardyn chided gently, his lust darkened eyes meeting yours with a wink, “And it is critical that I massage these blessed muscles of yours most thoroughly if I am to release all this bound stress.” Smiling at your small compliant huff, Ardyn gave your ass a last squeeze before trailing his hand down to grip your hip. “I’m going to have you reposition dear,” Ardyn murmured, applying guiding pressure to roll you over, and removing his fingers from within you.  

        The cold unwelcome emptiness and the promise to be filled to completion, had you turning over hastily. No amount of the lavender-chamomile scent permeating the room could calm the rapid beat of your heart. Especially not laying face up, naked and sweaty on the massage table you would never be able to see in the same light again. Knowing Ardyn would always be the one imagined; standing over you, forearm muscles twitching as he gently slides your legs apart, mouth widening into a smile as you opened before him like a flower, eyes savoring every piece of you.

    “Absolutely divine,” Ardyn muttered massaging his hands up your quivering thighs, “Can you forgive the hardship that is me?”

     After a couple seconds of watching his findings inch ever closer to your wet, and too empty entrance, you recall Ardyn asked a question. “I may, but I’m gonna need you to finish what you started first,” you grumbled, shaking your hips. An unnecessary reminder but the coil tight in your belly demanded movement.

     “Easy enough,” Ardyn purred.

        Without further hesitation Ardyn separated your folds, coating his fingers in your ample essence once more before slipping two of them into you. Stretching you blissfully as he went, your walls clenching around his twisting fingers.

     “Ardyn,” you mewl breathily. Hips gyrating against his fingers on their own accord, forgetting and forgoing the promise to “relax.” The burning from your core leaving your mind too hazy to care.

     A large hand spread across your belly slows your movements to a halt. “Careful dear, you're exerting yourself,” Ardyn reminded gently, moving his hand down and grazing his thumb against your sensitive bundle of nerves.

      With a gasp, you arch into Ardyn’s hand, toes curling tightly with each roll of his thumb. “Fuck! Ardyn, yes…” you moan loudly, heart skipping a beat remembering your masseuse, who was nearby somewhere.. _but not here, not yet._ Opening your squeezed shut eyelids, heavy from the ecstasy singing up your nerves, you look up at Ardyn. A man ambiguous, contrary, and able to drive you insane in every way. How he even existed was quandary.

       “That’s my girl,” Ardyn hummed, quickening the thrusts of his fingers. The lewd wet sound of his motions driving out all others. Your musk joining the lavender-chamomile scent of the small space. Without slowing, Ardyn curls of his fingers perfectly, and massages the rough patch within you. Your eyes squeezing shut once more as warmth floods your system with each repeated, knowing, stroke.  

        The tingling coil of pressure roiling within your belly, your muscles clenched hard around Ardyn fingers. “Ah, Ardyn..I’m..fuck, Ah—,” you gasp out in pants, squirming beneath his ministrations. 

   Your climax was just there, the precipice almost reached, but your mind is muddled by sensory overload. The thumb flicking over your clit, the pulsing of your rough patch..yes, a third finger inserted. Stretched and full. Pliant and tingling beneath Ardyn's expertly used hands wet with your slick, but the cresting ecstasy seems to have no breaking point.

           “Come Y/N. Release it all,” Ardyn’s velvety, yet rumbling voice bade. Penetrating through all the sensations, it tipped you over the edge.

       With a garbled cry through clenched teeth, you came. Hands clenching the massage table, you used what leverage you had and pushed down onto Ardyn’s fingers driving in and out of you. _Fuck not moving,_ You ride out the rapture running along all corners of your body, stemming from the exquisite friction along your clit. Squeezing his fingers to draw out the euphoria of his touch along your walls.

   Just as the pleasure became painfully too much, a whimper releasing from your lips, Ardyn slides his fingers out of your sopping entrance. His other hand squeezing down a thigh, drawing out lingering sparks of arousal. Opening your eyes, you catch Ardyn sticking his wet fingers unceremoniously into his mouth. Cleaning them quickly, he pulls them out with a small pop of his lips. Your clit throbs with arousal from the sexy display, but your body is too deep in post clitoral serenity for much else. You do manage to smile back at Ardyn, who is smiling warmly down at you.

       “Congratulations,” you mumble, shifting your body to lay relaxed on the table again, “That was the first happy ending I have ever received.” You watch Ardyn curiously as he pulls the discarded sheet back up and over your body. Covering your naked flushed self.

   “I am honored to hold that title dearest,” Ardyn chuckled, smoothing the sheet against your chest, grazing over your peaked nipples. Sending electricity down to your core that has you sucking in a quick breath.  “And I am glad to see you relaxed and smiling. Will make our evening celebrations much more enjoyable.”

       “Wait, what do you mean?” you ask, the high of your climax fading away faster as you tried to think about what was going on. Brain drawing a blank of any plans for the evening, your eyebrows bunch together like foreboding storm clouds.

      “Why our six-month anniversary celebration?” Ardyn chimed happily, brushing back some of your hair that had become disheveled in the impromptu massage. When your only response was a combined expression of shock and disbelief, he continued candidly, “It was to be a surprise, but after my...poor time management and your frustration, I realized a more persuasive action was needed to make the evening go as planned.”

       Words still escape you after Ardyn’s explanation. You never expected him to be..such a thoughtful romantic. Yes, he has always been the perfect gentleman and enjoyable behind closed doors as a lover but for him to think your relationship was something to be celebrated. When he was the one who warned of things never becoming anything profound; the one who carefully held himself aloof...this was an impactful display. Did this mean he was committing all the way? Not just playing around with sexual pleasures? _There was a more intimate feel to his touches just now…_

Not phased by your silence, Ardyn leans down and places a gentle kiss on your forehead. His spicy musk enveloping you, it comforts and eases away the flared up anxiety. “Now while I go pick up some necessities for tonight, you are to enjoy further relaxation. Being limber for further activities will be beneficial,” Ardyn said leaning back up. He studied your features for a second more, a lazy smile on his lips before walking to the curtains opening. “I shall be back to pick you up. See you soon love,” Ardyn said in farewell. Parting and sliding through the curtains with not a sound.

       Laying their, eyes unfocused on where Ardyn had stood, you try to catalog what transpired and what is still to happen. _He can't possibly mean for me to still have a_ massage _. Half an hour must have passed. Did the masseuse just decide to leave when hearing what was happening? Or are they okay? Didn’t Ardyn say they were attending to something?_

     Halfway risen up on your elbows, deciding to get up and dress, you hear the door jingle close. A second later you hear the cushion of footsteps. _Ardyn left, so it must be the masseuse,_ you logically deduce, laying down. Waiting in apprehension. Not sure how to handle explaining to your friend what had transpired on their massage table.

     The curtains shift, and your masseuse shines a suggestive teasing smile at you. “Well you have been keeping quite the secret,” they said coyly, walking up beside the table.

      “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t, I mean—,” you stutter, failing to form an adequate apology when under their scrutinizing stare. Hot shame blossoms on your cheeks as your voices fades off. Closing your eyes, you wait for the accusation and rebuff.  

    “Oh I don’t blame you at all Y/N,” your friend said with a chuckle, “I mean, to be dating the Chancellor of Niflheim, your boss no less is a delicate matter. I promise I’ll keep my lips sealed but damn. Good for you girl. Seems like he really cares for you.”

      Perplexed at how well they were taking the whole matter you open your eyes to gauge their expression. It was just as congratulatory as their voice. “What do you mean?” you ask, feeling like a repeating record stuck in a state of confusion.

      “Well when a large bouquet of twenty-four red roses is delivered by the man himself, it was an easy assumption,” your friend said with a shrug. Walking to the massage oils table, they picked up the lavender and looked back at you. “Was I wrong in that assumption?” they asked going down to stand at your feet.

      “No,” you said distractedly. Not quite sure if they were pointedly ignoring the half hour they had to wait to start the massage or....they were okay with it... _what the heck is going on?_

“Okay hun,” your masseuse said, grabbing the focus of your wandering mind, “So is there a reason you are starting on your back today? Any area I need to pay special attention to or just the usual Swedish massage?” they ask, their tone professional and focused. Hands rubbing together with the lavender oil, the scent overwhelming the small space again.

     “Ah, no. I’ll flip,” you stammer out quickly and roll over under the sheet onto your belly, pushing your hot face into the headrest.

        Like all your other appointments, your masseuse pulls the sheet away from your feet and begins the massage. Carrying on with small talk that you are only half listening too. Except, this massage didn’t start like all others. The fresh wetness between your thighs and bruising mark on an ass cheek was a testament to that.

          Befuddled but being lulled back into a relaxed state, fingers rubbing along the pressure points of your feet, you go with the flow. By whatever luck or warp of reality, you were being treated to two massages in one day. You aren't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

      _I wonder what activities Ardyn has planned._       

      

**Author's Note:**

> I really believe that Ardyn would give the best massages.


End file.
